


Laundry

by Huntress69



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mick Vs Gideon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huntress69/pseuds/Huntress69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mick has a problem with the Waverider's laundry system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I don't know where this came from and if I should apologize for it or not.  
> 2\. Yes, I wrote a Gen!Fic. Quit laughing.  
> 3\. Usage of a dirty word.

**Disclaimer:** Maybe if I'm real good and eat all my veggies, I can get Mick for a weekend. I won't give him back though.

**~~~~~~~~~~**

"I need my own washing machine," Mick muttered to himself as he sorted through his laundry. "Who got the idea that stuffing your clothes into a hole in the wall so some machine could clean them for you was a **bright** idea?" He put on his pants and tried to close them but they wouldn't button. Now Mick kept himself in good shape, he always had, so he knew he hadn't put on any weight, but apparently now his pants were a size too small. "Yo, voice!"

"Mister Rory," Gideon actually sounded exasperated, "is it too much trouble to refer to me by name?"

"Yeah, it is." Mick grumbled to himself. "What the hell is it with you and my laundry?"

"You asked that your pants be cleaned and I did so."

"They're too damn small! You don't do that to anybody else's clothes!"

"That is because you are an obnoxious twit."

"SAY WHAT?!"

"I will be more than happy to wash your clothes correctly if you ask nicely."

"Nicely. Okay then." Mick smirked. "Gideon, here are a pair of pants." He threw them into that stupid hole in the wall. "Give them back to me spotless - and the same size," he picked up his heat gun and turned it on, pointing it at a random spot on the wall, "or I barbecue all of your circuits."

"Yes, Mister Rory. And you can at least say thank you."

"Does 'fuck you very much' count?"

"Did you know Mick rhymes with dick?"

It was four days before the air circulation system could get the smell of smoke and ash out of every nook and cranny of the ship.

Gideon opted to not argue with the pyromaniac; she had other ways of making him suffer.

As for Mick, he was no longer able to wear any underwear; it was being returned to him fully starched.

**FIN**


End file.
